This invention relates generally to string-mounted devices that improve an archer""s accuracy and, in particular, to a kisser button more suited to shorter bows, including compound bows.
It is well known in ballistics that trajectory must be adjusted with target distance. This is particularly critical to archery, since the relatively low velocity of an arrow may require a very high trajectory for a long shot. Accordingly, numerous devices have been invented to help an archer predict a required level of elevation to reach the mark.
One such device to improve accuracy is the sight pin, which is mounted on the bow and moved vertically to form an angle between the arrow and the archer""s line of sight. To the wide variety of available archer equipment, sight pins are adjusted by the shooter, with the finest calibration often being supplied through a memory of particular shooting conditions. Alternatively, multiple sight pins can be used but, again, the archer is required to remember which pin to use for a particular set of circumstances.
In addition to the bow-mounted devices, string-mounted devices are available to assist an archer in determining a proper xe2x80x9canchor pointxe2x80x9d when the bowstring is fully drawn. A consistent anchor point is typically used in conjunction with some form of bow-mounted sighting device to establish a consistent set of relationships enabling an accurate, repeatable shot. One device that is commonly used to establish a repeatable anchor point is the xe2x80x9ckisser button,xe2x80x9d an object that receives its name from the fact that with the string fully drawn, the edge of the button typically makes contact with the archer in the crease between the upper and lower lips.
With existing kisser buttons, the bowstring passes through the center of the button and perpendicular to it. This offers the advantage that the orientation of the kisser button is unaffected by twisting of the bowstring, but presents certain disadvantages as well. One disadvantage has evolved with the advent of shorter modem bows and their increased bow string angle at full draw, causing its increased profile to make contact with the archer""s face, thereby reducing its effectiveness at determining the precise anchor point.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, with non-compound or long bow 102, the angle 103 formed by the string when fully drawn is not that pronounced, such that the kisser button 104, located slightly above the archer""s grip, is still relatively close to remaining in a horizontal plane, with the bow 102xe2x80x2 fully drawn. As such the angle 106xe2x80x2 formed by the plane 106 of the button 104 is sufficiently low that the edge of the kisser button locates fairly precisely at the archer""s anchor point.
As shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, with shorter bows, however, particularly compound bows 202 and 202xe2x80x2, the angle 203 formed by the string when fully drawn is much more pronounced, such that the existing kisser button 204 form an angle 206xe2x80x2 of around 45 degrees relative to plane 106, thereby precluding the archer""s ability to accurately place the edge of the button at an exact anchor point.
The need remains, therefore, for a kisser button that is oriented closer to horizontal when the string of a shorter bow such as a compound bow, is fully drawn so that only the smallest possible profile makes facial contact. This more precisely locates the archer""s anchor point, thereby improving accuracy.
This invention resides in a bow string mounted object, commonly called a kisser button, which enables an archer to establish a more accurate shot by touching the object to a point on the face when the bow is fully drawn. Similar to existing devices, the inventive kisser button preferably assumes the form of a flattened disk defining a plane through which the bowstring protrudes. In contrast to exiting devices, however, wherein the angle formed by the plane of the disk and the bowstring is substantially perpendicular, the same angle associated with the inventive unit is purposefully non-perpendicular to accommodate shorter bows, including compound bows.
Depending upon the configuration, the angle between the axis of the bore through the button and the plane of the plane of the button is preferably in the range of 10 to 60 degrees, and most preferably at angles of 35 to 55 degrees. Although a button according to the invention may assume any shape, be it geometric or symmetrical, in the preferred embodiment the body is a flattened disk, preferably having an outer diameter of approximately one-half inch.
The preferred embodiment may also include a thin, flexible or resilient sleeve protruding from at least one surface of the body through which the bore extends. A slit may also be provided through the device, with or without the sleeve, facilitating installation on the string of the bow once strung. A fastener may be provided to hold the button in place. If a sleeve is used, such a fastener may conveniently take the form of a crimp that fits over the sleeve to hold the body in place.